


His Seer

by supermega



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, a hint of a character study somewhere in there, terrible old men, they’re just bastards, this is mostly fluff and dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermega/pseuds/supermega
Summary: Peter has found himself missing it. Missing him.or; Peter and Elias are on their seventh divorce and maybe sometimes they’re a little soft for each other.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	His Seer

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to this whole podcast in a week and a half and i Do Not Regret It. i love these terrible old men. absolute bastards.

For all the time that Peter Lukas spends in strict refusal of human contact, he’s grown remarkably used to human contact in the form of Elias Bouchard.  
  
This is dangerous for many reasons, not the least of which being that Elias Bouchard is the most bitchy, petulant man he has ever met. He likes that he’s the foil to Peter’s worship, likes that he can make Peter fall short before his entity again and again without hardly raising a pinky. When he’s feeling particularly petty, his favorite pastime is denying Peter his sin, which has gotten increasingly more frustrating over the years.

The reason behind this is that, as of late, Peter has found himself missing it. Missing him. Especially in situations like the one he currently finds himself in, sitting in an empty bed with the ghost of a kiss buzzing on his lips and a vision of Elias standing at the balcony window with his back to him and his arms folded. He doesn’t remember what they were bickering about—he never does for very long, a consequence of having experienced so many similar arguments—but the conclusion they reached clearly hurt his seer’s pride and he’s gone to sulk just a few feet out of reach.

“ _Your_ seer?” Elias sneers, though Peter feels his eyes on his reflection in the window as he climbs off of the bed and bridges the short gap between them.

“My seer,” Peter agrees. Not long ago he would’ve balked at his own nickname for the man, but he’s since given up that fight with his own affections. His hands find purchase on Elias’ shoulders and his thumbs find deep knots in his muscles that they immediately dig into and unravel. Elias sighs, relaxing into his touch.

“I’m hardly _your_ —” he makes a pleased little noise “—anything.”

“Our marriage license might disagree.”

“ _Peter_.”

“Come back to bed, Elias.” His voice is soft, and he punctuates his words by wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “You can brood just as well there.”

“I’m not _brooding_ ,” Elias scowls, absentmindedly swatting at his face. “You’re just a prick and I don’t want to speak with you right now.”

“Shall I apologize?” Peter can’t help his own wry smile. “We could get divorced, if you’d like.”

“I’m considering it.”

“It would give me time to grow out my beard again.”

“I’m _strongly_ considering it.”

Peter laughs, insistently nudging him with his nose, and Elias gives in. He lets himself be led back to the bed and tucks himself into Peter’s side before pulling him into a long, sweet kiss. It’s nice. It’s exactly the kind of thing that Peter will find himself missing in a week, when they’re squabbling over something petty and Elias is flinging his latest wedding ring into the ocean.

Elias flicks his ear at the thought, pulling away with a stony glare. “Am I really that melodramatic in your eyes?”

“Far more, actually.”

“You’re an ass,” he says, though the hints of a smile are tugging at the corners of his lips.

“So you’ve said,” Peter responds, and pulls him back in.

Later, once Elias has fallen asleep and Peter is once again left alone with his thoughts, he allows himself to reflect on the tenderness in their words. The familiarity. It’s everything he should be in diametric opposition to, but the way Elias sleepily murmurs and presses closer to him is nothing short of fascinating. He wants to take him apart and catalogue all his working parts, to know him thoroughly but keep himself far removed from the intimacy that threatens him beneath these sheets.

Peter Lukas will not let this mystifying man cause him doubt. After all, the quiet loneliness of his contemplation is felt far more acutely in the presence of another than it would be in isolation. But there’s something to be said about the way he does miss him. The way he aches for their meetings. As he drifts off, he distantly resolves to indulge in Elias Bouchard more often.

More for his own health than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ultramegaart and on tumblr @overmega. feel free to drop by and go apeshit w/me about tma


End file.
